utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shannon
Lemon also known as Shannon (シャノン) is a YouTube singer with a gentle, smooth and feminine voice. However her voice can get husky and powerful as well, such as in her cover of "daze". She often collabs with Lucy, whom she calls her "wife". She first started on YouTube creating parody videos for the anime Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni and gained initial fame on YouTube as LemonTea62, with similarly styled videos with the anime Umineko no Naku Koro Ni until she was encouraged to start singing after releasing the video "Shannon's Super Servant Song". Her YouTube channel LemonTeaBloops was created to house her bloopers from the series but after it was abandoned, she started to release covers. Her most popular cover is "Credens Justitiam" from the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica, with over 200K views as of September 2017. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of FamryTree # Member of ЯE:DONE (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of ?????? with K*chan, LucyHasYou and mong (in the vocaFX) # Participant of the KCEDB1 and the KCEDB2 with Lucy # Member of OTL Fantasy with Aya me, Juu, Lucy, Megumi, NiNa, Poucet, ReiRei, Sumashu, Syren and Xandu (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Hexakill (in the Fαвℓєѕ of Cʀᴇᴀᴛɪᴏɴ Chorus Battle) # Member of ❀PIMA!! (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) # Member of етea✿real with Kuri~n and Haru (in the TTB2015) # Member of LuHaMoncy with Lucy and Haru # Member of McDonald Trumpets with Aruvn (in the Youtaite Prom 2016) List of Covered Songs feat. ЯE:DONE (2012.01.23) # "Samurai Tama" (Samurai Soul) feat. Lemon, Doubie, Joakkar, Kura (2012.02.13) # "The Beast" -English ver.- (2012.02.25) # "Pray For" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2012.03.15) # "Bokura no Uta" (Our Song) (29 persons chorus) (2012.04.14) # "Campanella" feat. Lemon and Rin (SeasonalSweets) (2012.05.01) # "Under The Sea" feat. Lemon, iLK, Lucy and Niiro (FamryTree) (2012.05.04) # "LucyHasYou Medley" feat. Lemon, Ilk, Pengu, KoKo, Niiro and K-chan (2012.05.17) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory Fragments) feat.Lemon and Lucy -English ver.- (2012.06.01) # "1925" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. lemon and Miki (2012.06.08) # "The Forgotten Song" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2012.06.20) # "(Previews)" (2012.06.30) # "I" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2012.07.02) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2012.07.17) # "The Fun Song" feat. Lemon, Anba, Lucy and Gulru (2012.07.28) # "VOCACYPHER" (2012.08.07) # "Isshin Furan" (Fullheartedly) (2012.08.25) # "Kimi no Te, Boku no Te" (Your Hand, My Hand) feat. Lemon and Niiro (2012.08.29) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) (2012.09.24) # "Zzz" (Nichijou song) -English ver.- (2012.10.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Baku) feat. Lemon and Rinnie (2012.11.01) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Lemon and Niiro (2012.11.03) # "Hysteria" feat. Lemon, Lucy, Saint, Gulru, Ichiki and Niiro (2012.12.09) # "WAVE" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2012.12.10) # "Freyja System" (2012.12.29) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) (2012.04.29) feat. Lemon and Lucy # "Maji Love 1000%" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Anba, ehmz, Lemon and hakubai (2013.02.13) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (2013.02.14) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.02.25) # "Campanella/Lost and Found" (2013.02.28) # "Spectacle Tune" (2013.03.17) feat. Lemon and Lucy # "Jabberwocky Jabberwocka" feat. Lemon and Rin (SeasonalSweets) (2013.03.30) # "Pedal Heart" feat. Azure and Lemon (2013.04.13) # "sacred secret" feat. ?????? (2013.04.18) # "Credens Justitiam" (2013.04.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.20) # "Raden no Hone" feat. ?????? (2013.06.18) # "Souzou Forest" (2013.07.12) # "Itazura Nipou-Chou" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.08.11) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" (Love Hero) feat. Lemon and Anba (2013.08.23) (deleted) # "Hyaku-nen no Rondo" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2013.08.29) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.09.01) # "H-Game Medley" (17 singers collab) (2013.09.07) # "Tokio Funka" feat. Lemon and Lucy (2013.09.17) # "Watashi ga Motenai no wa dou Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui!" (Watamote! OP) feat. Lemon and Xiox (2013.09.22) # "Kagachi" (2013.10.06) (Private) # "Kouon Kuriya On'iki Test" feat. Lucy and Lemon (2013.10.20) # "Splatter Party" feat. Lemon and Rin (SeasonalSweets) (2013.11.16) # "Phantom Thief F's Scenario ~Mystery of the Missing Diamond" (11 singers collab) (2013.11.26) # "Daisy" (Kyoukai no Kanata ED) (2013.12.09) # "E? Aa, sou." -Ib ver.- (2013.12.24) # "Day by Day" feat. Bakapai, Erin, Suki, Yoonshin, Nami (hamsterchi), Jenna, Rachel and Lemon (2014.01.02) # "Let it Go" -League of Legends parody ver.- (2014.01.05) # "Love is an Open Door" (Frozen OST) feat. Lucy and Lemon (2014.01.23) # "Heisei Jidai no Youkai Jijou" (2014.02.03) # "Exit" feat. OTL Fantasy (2014.02.09) # "For the First Time in Forever (Reprise)" (Frozen OST) feat. Lemon and ? (2014.02.16) # "Tengaku" feat. Xiox and Lemon (2014.03.01) # "Word Karma" (2014.03.12) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Tokyo no Mannaka de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) (2014.04.02) # "ebb and flow" (Nagi no Asukara OP2) feat. LemonTea and Serraphi # "Singason" (12 person collab) (2014.04.25) # "Tsuki no Youkai" (2014.05.01) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.05.14) # "Party × Party" feat. ikon, Usachii, renna, Reba, Vulkain, and LemonTea (2014.04.25) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- feat. Lemon and Gray (2014.06.16) # "ELECT" feat. Anba, Carmen, Ciel*, Gray, Haru, Howl, Juu and Lemon (2014.06.17) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) feat. Lucy, Lemon, Beato, Akari, Seka, Juu, Kenta, Ken, Igx, Mango and Hammu (2014.07.05) # "Every Heart" (InuYasha ED) feat. Lemon and Haru (2014.07.11) # "Ton Ton Mae!" feat. Lemon and Carmen (2014.07.11) # "Outer Science" (2014.07.17) # "Unravel My Burrito" (2014.08.16) # "Soldier Game" feat. Haru, Lucy and Lemon (2014.08.30) # "Hyadain no Joujou Yuujou" (Hyadain's Best of Friendships) -English ver.- feat. Jefferz and LemonTea (2014.09.01) # "Yuukei Yesterday" feat. LemonTea and Oompa Loompas (harmony) (2014.09.23) # "Terror" feat. Haru, Lucy and Lemon (2014.10.26) # "Setsuna Drive" feat. Hexakill (2014.10.28) # "niki Acoustic Medley" (2014.11.12) # "Sasanqua" -English ver. - feat. LemonTea and Jefferz (2014.11.22) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. Hexakill (2014.12.08) # "Eine Kleine" (2014.12.25) # "Rimokon" feat. LemonTea and Ryuu (2014.12.13) # "Squinty Little Virgin" feat. Ryuu and LemonTea (2015.01.04) # "Mottainai to Rando" (Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's Song) feat. LemonTea and Pozu (2015.01.06) # "Immoralist" (Dragon Crisis OP) feat. Hexakill (2015.01.19) # "Ambiguous" (Kill la Kill OP2) feat. Haru, LemonTea, and Carmen (2015.01.19) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (The Earth's Final Confession) -English ver.- feat. LemonTea and Panda (2015.02.13) # "Heimen Setsu" (Plane Theory) -Acoustic ver.- (2015.02.22) # "shake it!" -English Rap ver.- feat. Serraphi and LemonTea (2015.03.14) # "Hikaru Nara" (If It Shines) (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso OP) feat. Haru, Lucy, and LemonTea (2015.04.01) # "Hello, shooting-star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) (2015.04.17) # "Hacking to the Gate" (Steins;Gate OP) -TV Size ver.- (2015.05.02) # "Connecting" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, LemonTea, Nova, and Usachii (2015.06.15) # "Fubuki" (Kantai Collection ED) feat. етea✿real (2015.06.20) # "La Vanille" (2015.07.13) # "Matryoshka" feat. LemonTea and Aruvn (2015.07.21) # "Sora wa Takaku Kaze wa Utau" (Fate/Zero ED2) feat. етea✿real (2015.07.30) # "Tokyo Karan Koron" (Shokugeki no Souma ED1) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Kuraiinu and LemonTea (2015.08.01) # "Our Favorite Song" (2015.08.02) # "Jitter Doll" feat. LemonTea and Haru (2015.08.10) # "Sakura Uta" feat. Karo and LemonTea (2015.08.13) # "Avenir" (2015.08.19) # "Close to you" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Angela, LemonTea, Panda, and Toushi (2015.09.06) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) feat. етea✿real (2015.09.12) # "Hey Silly!" (10 cm song) (2015.09.13) # "Give me Moneeeeeeeeeey!!!" (2015.10.28) # "Blessing" feat. Reba, Renna, ikon, Shannon, SquaDus, and Kasuka (2015.12.18) # "TOKIO FUNKA" feat. Shannon and Aruvn (2015.12.24) # "Sorry" (Justin Bieber song) (2016.01.05) # "Sasabune" (Bamboo Boats) (2016.01.24) # "Hajime ni" -English ver.- feat. Shannon (2016.01.25) # "Love Bug" (Jonas Brothers song) (2016.02.14) # "Eine Kleine" (2016.03.07) (reupload) # "Aqua's Song" (Fire Emblem Fates song) -Rap Extend ver.- feat. Shannon and datenkou (2016.03.13) # "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" (Tsuritama ED) feat. Shannon and Sealy (2016.03.20) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion EVOL ED) feat. Vulkain and Shannon (2016.04.02) # "Flyers" (Death Parade OP) (2016.05.02) # "We can sing a song!" feat. Biscuit, Shannon, Fyre, Chase, Sumashu, Jefferz, and Aruvn (2016.05.06) # "Summertime Record" feat. Shannon and Aruvn (2016.05.13) # "DEPARTURE" (One Piece OP19) feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.06.26) # "U R" (Taeyeon song) (2016.07.09) # "Shounen Brave" -Acoustic ver.- (2016.07.23) # "Wake Up!" (One Piece OP17) feat. ❀PIMA!! (2016.08.07) # "Rainy Drops" feat. Em, Freyja, Jan, Reisen, Risu, Eri, Hana, Shannon, and SeasonalSweets (2016.08.13) # "Polaris" (Aimer song) -Piano Arrange ver.- (2016.09.04) # "You and Beautiful World" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. Caspy, Haru, Latto, Maiko, Rin, Shannon, Sohly, and xiao (2016.09.05) # "Mystic Messenger OP" (2016.09.17) # "Paintër ✦ "Color Your World" Edition" ft. Angela, Aruvn, Dari, Hiro, Roo, Saki, Shannon, Sumashu (2016.09.28) # "Chouchou Musubi" (Aimer song) (2017.07.21) # "Deal with the devil" (Kakegurui OP) (2017.09.13) # "Shounen Heart" (Eureka Seven OP) (2017.11.30) # "brilliant" (Acoustic Arrange) (2017.12.27) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery and Megumi |Lemon by huni kun-d7az267.png|Lemon as seen in "Flame Heart" |Scb3 lemon by huni kun-d7g91gw.png|Lemon as seen in "Synchronicity" Illust. by mell, Vee and gyoza |LuHaMoncy_Soldier Game.png|LuHaMoncy as seen in "Soldier Game" Illust. by Dadel and Kuromai |LuHaMoncy Terrorism.png|LuHaMoncy as seen in "Terror" }} Trivia * Her name comes from the fact that she likes lemon tea.Formspring answer concerning her name * She met Lucy over Ustream on December 17, 2009.Formspring answer concerning her and Lucy * Her "wedding anniversary" with Lucy is February 26. * Her favorite movie is Spirited Away.Her answer on Ask.fm * She can play the piano.Her "Kimi no Todoke" piano cover * Her favourite food is, "Whatever her Mum makes" but she dislikes vegetables, especially eggplants.Her answer on Ask.fm * She is not good at cooking.Her answer on Ask.fm * She is a big fan of Michael Jackson.Her answer on Ask.fm * She is dating Sealy (@rlaxownd on Twitter).Her answer on Ask.fm * Although she's Canadian, her dad works in Japan, so she is living there with him.Her answer on Ask.fm * She uses a Samson C01U microphone for recording and Adobe Audition 1.5 for mixing.Her answer on Ask.fm External Links * ask.fm * box * deviantART * Formspring * Patreon * SoundCloud * tumblr. * Twitter